Bonds of Man
by cartoonfanatic01
Summary: A multi-chapter one-shot story. The various interactions with the Protaganist and the people of the Den, God Eaters and normal people alike. And what impact they made on his life and viceversa. First Chapter: Kanon Daiba R


**A/N: Hey guys cf here! This here is a multi chapter story of one-shots about the Protaganist (Yuu Kannagi) and the interactions with the people of the Den. It just won't be limited to the 1st Unit Squad. There will be interactions with the Defense Squad, and the minor characters like Licca, Gen, and possibly Shio and Erina. I should also point out that some of the one-shot will take place at different time frames. **

**Naturally, it will range from during the time the Protaganist became God Eater, when he became Leader, the Pre-Burst and Post-Burst storylines. **

**And to start this story up is everyone's favorite God Eater with the highest misfire rate, Kanon Daiba! Now lets get this show on the road! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own God Eater and it's respective characters as they belong to Namco Bandai.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kanon Daiba

_...It's all over._

Kanon thought as she sulked in her arms on the table at the Den's Cafeteria. She was done. Finished. All she had worked for has fallen down the drain.

If you haven't already guessed it, the mission she was on the other day didn't go so well. Actually, it was a disaster. The mission was to take care of a Chi-You that has wandered at the Sunken Grid. The team consisted of Kanon, the New-Type God Eater Yuu Kannagi along with two other God Eaters.

During the mission, anytime Yuu even got close to the aragami, he would get blasted away from the aftershock of Kanon's radical bullets. She couldn't count on how many times she shot him every time he got into the line of fire. She was pretty sure most of the burn marks the New-Type had come from her instead of the aragami's onslaught of fireballs. When they finally managed to beat it, Yuu moved in a limp.

He said he was okay, but they all know he wasn't. One of the God Eaters that came on the mission, the other new recruit named Kota walked up to her and asked if she had something against his friend and told her to quit it. It was probably one of her most humiliating blunders she had to put in a pile of the rest of her unfortunate short comings. Which lead us back to now.

"I see you're still sulking," a cool voice stating the obvious.

Kanon managed to look up from her arms to see her comrade/friend of the Defense Squad Gina in front of her. The sliver haired eyepatch girl was carrying a tray of food and took the empty seat in front of the pink haired girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kanon moaned out as she returned her head back into her arms, "I really messed up bigtime, in front of the rookies too..."

Gina continued to listen to her friend as she picked at her food with a fork, "Really? It looked like you did the usual thing."

To elaborate, Gina was the other God Eater that had accompanied on the mission, so she was a witness to Kanon's short comings on the mission as well as the past ones.

Kano groaned loudly, "That was the point! I was trying **not **to do the usual. I wanted to show them that I'm not a screw up. But now I can't do anything about it."

"It's alright, you'll get it next time."

"If there will ever **be **a next time..." Kanon turned her head to the side, a sad look on her face, "...Maybe I'm not cut out for the front lines after all."

As she started to feel gloomy, she felt something cold pressed against her cheek. She looked up to see a can of juice hovering over her, Gina holding the can. Kanon let out a small smile and accepted the drink muttering a thanks. After she popped the top open, she gulped down half of the drink then slammed the can down as she released her breath.

"You're right. I got to perk up. I won't be able to improve by feeling sorry for myself. Thanks Gina."

Even though her friend didn't say anything but gave her the drink, it really brightened up her spirits, and the eye patched girl just lightly smiled, "Don't mention it."

Kanon sighed, "I guess I can start by apologizing to Yuu properly first."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Gina said as she spotted something, "He's coming over here now."

"Huh?" Kanon turned around to see Yuu walking towards the table that she and Gina are occupying.

"Ah, Kanon, so this is where you were," Yuu smiled. "I've been looking for you."

"Y-you have?" she stuttered.

Yuu nodded, "There was something I want to ask you," he glanced at Gina, who was staring at both him and Kanon, "...Unless you're busy with something else."

The pink haired God Eater wasn't mentally prepared to see Yuu again and suddenly becoming really nervous,"O-O-Oh... umm..."

Gina found at this time to answer for her friend, "Oh no, she's not busy with anything else. Actually, she wanted to tell you something."

Kanon looked at her friend with a panicked look on her face that practically screamed, 'what are you doing?!' Which the cool-headed woman paid no mind but had a sly smile on her face.

Yuu being oblivious to Kanon's inner struggles turned to her with a questioning look, "You do?"

Not trusting her mouth, Kanon just nodded while gazing down on her lap. Several seconds of silence passed before taking a deep breath and sighed, deciding to get over it.

"Alright, no use in stalling," Kanon stood up from her seat and went in front of Yuu and deeply bowed "I just want to apologize for the mission yesterday and the trouble and inconvenience that I caused for you! I absolutely have no excuse for my actions. If you want to scold me for my actions, I will understand and accept them completely!"

Her apology was load enough for the people near by as some stopped what they were doing and turned to watch, curious on what will happen next. Gina herself was no exception as she watched Yuu, wondering how he will respond.

Yuu was surprised when Kanon suddenly shouted at him to apologise. He just stood there and looked at her confused, then his eyes widen and his mouth shaped an 'o' and finally got it, "Hey don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything."

That got a reaction out of Kanon as she straighten herself up and looked at him surprised, "You're not?"

Yuu shooked his head, "No, actually, I was wondering if you want to go on another mission with me."

"Huh?" Kanon went from surprised to dumbfounded, not believing what she just heard him say. The spectators were mumbling to each other with mixed reactions ranging from confusion and disbelief. Gina kept her face neutral but she was grinning on the inside.

"Y-you really want to go on a another mission, with me?" Kanon stuttered still can't process on what he said to be true. "But you know I'm not a good shot... and you got hurt because of me..."

"So you just need more practice," Yuu stated, "Isn't better to practice on real aragami then those stimulated ones? You can't expect to improve what you're doing overnight. Those things take time, step-by-step, and just keep trying and you'll get results later. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes..." Kanon numbly nodded.

"So are you up for it?" the New-Type asked. Kanon didn't reply but just nodded and Yuu took it as an okay.

"Alright then. Get yourself geared up and ready and meet me at the hangar in 20 minutes. I'll brief you on the details on the mission along with the others. See you there." He waved to Kanon and Gina bye and turned to leave the cafeteria.

Kanon just stood there like a statue staring straight at the place where Yuu used to be. She blinked once, then twice unmoving unable to process what just happened, till Gina's voice snapped her out of it.

"I knew he was an interesting character, looks like things have gotten more fun," Gina stood up, picked up her unfinished tray of food, and moved till she was side by side with her pink haired comrade, "Looks like your silver lining has finally come. Good luck." She patted her comrade's shoulder before leaving as well.

Kanon still just there but her face began to lit up as a big smile reached her face. Things are beginning to look up for her.


End file.
